


Not Born Yesterday

by The_Exile



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, Mild Language, Mild Spoilers, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Unrequited Love, strip searching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Sophie was inexperienced and missing a few memories. She wasn't stupid. She found the pranks funny because everyone thought she was falling for them.Now Asbel, he was truly oblivious...written for FFFC's september special daily prompt 12





	Not Born Yesterday

Sophie wasn't stupid. Missing a huge chunk of her memories, sure. Probably a lot younger than she looked, or at least a lot less experienced in life - unless her amnesia had extended to forgetting basic life skills - but she was learning them even faster than a newborn learned the things for the first time, which Cheria knew as a medic was pretty damn fast.

No, Sophie wasn't stupid. She knew that her pigtails weren't really for flying in the air, they were for looking cute so that she could wrap all the males in the party around her little finger. She knew what an airhead really was and Cheria had seen her secretly giggling at the effect it had on Pascal when she used the term to refer to her. She knew that it hadn't really been over in a moment and it wasn't really Asbel's best and she probably even understood what was going on between Cheria and her seemingly oblivious 'best friend'. After all, like anyone needing to learn a hell of a lot in a short space of time, Sophie listened to everything, saw everything, memorised everything.

She just thought their pranks on her were really damn funny, including the fact that they couldn't tell they wouldn't fooling her in the slightest.

She probably even knew that Richard wasn't hoarding special royal food only for him but it was always best to check - hell, for all Cheria knew, he really was - so she held him down using the technique the college had taught her for restraining lunatics while Sophie rifled through his backpack and pockets and would probably strip search him if Cheria let it get that far.

Sophie, Pascal and Asbel between them, especially Asbel, made the job of party healer like looking after a classroom full of pre-schoolers but Cheria had to admit that she hadn't had so much fun in a long time.


End file.
